Last Call
by TakeitOff123
Summary: She is the newest Diva on Monday Night Raw, and she thinks about winning the Divas Championship-she didn't think love was going to be in her sight-especially with a guy that she originally rejected.


"Mike, they're going to sign me, seriously, calm the fuck down," I said.

I was currently in Connecticut, or more specifically at WWE HQ where I was about to either know if I was going to be signed as a WWE Diva or not and I was really excited, and as for Mike on the other hand, he was really scared that I wasn't going to be signed.

"_I know, but what if they don't?" _Mike asked.

"Please Mikey, I'm fucking hot alright? They would sign me in a heartbeat, and besides, I can beat every Diva in the ring," I said.

"_Do me a favour when you get signed?" _Mike asked.

"Sure,"

"_Make sure you don't get too too hurt," _He said.

"Sure," I said as I hung up my phone and placed it in my purse.

Who am I?

My name is Phoenix Sorrentino born and raised in Staten Island, New York. My brother's name is Mike Sorrentino—otherwise known as The Situation on the hit TV show _Jersey Shore-_which is a great show (in my opinion, anyways), and I'm on my way (as stated before) to try and become a WWE Diva.

I walked into WWE HQ, walked up to the main desk and the lady behind the desk asked, "Name?"

"Phoenix Sorrentino ma'am, I think I have an appointment with Mr. McMahon," I said.

"Oh, you must be Phoenix, welcome, yeah, it's the sixth floor, fifth door to your right," The woman said.

"Thank you," I said as I went to where I was told. When I got there, I just sat on a chair near the door and straightened out my desk and while waiting, I had received a text from my bestest friend Trisha.

_To: Phoenix  
From: Trisha_

_Gd luk 2day girl ! :D Hope u get it ! (yn)_

_To: Trisha  
From: Phoenix_

_Thx Trish :D I hope I get it as well :D (yn)_

_To: Phoenix  
From: Trisha_

_Can I randomly say that ur bro Mikey is hawt as hell ? ahha ;D xD_

_To: Trisha  
From: Phoenix_

_I think u just did xD_

_To: Phoenix  
From: Trisha_

_Well it _is _true P :D_

I heard the door open and someone say, "Come in,"

_To: Trisha  
From: Phoenix_

_I g2g, txt u l8 :D_

I put my phone back in my purse, got up out of my seat and walked into my office scared as hell.

"Sit," The guy behind the desk orderd as he pointed to the chair in front of the desk, and that was where I sat, straightened out my dress a bit and crossed my right leg over my left leg.

"Miss Sorrentino, I may presume?" He asked.

"Yes sir," I said nodding my head yes.

"Well, as you may somewhat know already, I'm Mr. McMahon your potential employer, and if you would allow me to ask some questions with the first being, why do you want to work for the WWE?" He asked.

I gulped before replying, "Well, the main reason why is that I really enjoyed the product that is being shown each and every week whether it's with Raw on Mondays, NXT on Tuesday, Superstars on Thursdays, Smackdown on Fridays, or whatever Pay-per-view on Sundays, I see great product being shown by this company and I want to be a part of something like that,"

"Good, good, another question, who do you think—either Superstar or Diva would have to be your biggest influence over attempting to join with this company?" Vince asked.

I thought for a few minutes and said (or more specifically lied through my teeth), "It has to be Haylie Trudel—and my reason has to be…she joined the company when she was 20, correct?"

"Yes,"

"See, she joined the company when she was twenty, when she was twenty one, she was the first Diva to be the Divas Champion when that title first came out, then became the first Diva to hold the title 3 times—most than Maryse and Tori, I think, then when it came to around Night of Champions of 2010, she was the first Diva to unify the Divas and Womens title belts in her Lumberjill match against Michelle then the most recent championship win against The Miz if I'm not mistaken was what made me think that she is a good competitor in the ring and can accomplish whatever she sets her mind too,"

"Good, good," Vince said, "Just one more question: What brand?"

"What do you mean sir?" I asked, sounding confused.

He opened a drawer and took out a stack of papers. "What brand? Raw or Smackdown?"

"Wait—this means?"

"Answer my question, Raw or Smackdown?" Vince asked.

"Raw,"

He handed me the stack of papers and a pen and said, "Sign where the X is and you're an official member of the WWE Family Miss Sorrentino,"

I was smiling from ear to ear as I went and signed where I was supposed to sign.

"Perfect," Vince said as I handed the contract back to him. "Just a few more things before you leave, you will debut on Raw next week in Dallas, you'll be in a promo with the GM of Raw Miss Bernier talking about your match, then Miz would come in, starting to complain about how he's not WWE Champion, then when he notices you, he'll start all of his usual 'chick magnet' moves on you, you decline them anyway you want, leave then your match is after the TV commercial break," He added.

"Alright—thanks for allowing me to be a part of your company sir," I said with a smile on my face.


End file.
